villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asura (Soul Eater)
Asura is the main antagonist as well as the most powerful and dangerous villain of Soul Eater, he also is the older brother of Death the Kid. History About Asura Around 800 years before the events of Soul Eater, Asura was created by the Grim Reaper Lord Death from a fragment of the being's soul. Made a member of Death's Eight Powerful Warriors, Asura was its most valued member due to his strength and intimidating power. However, because Death used the part of his soul containing fear, it manifested in Asura's disturbed and paranoid personality. Even with his Magic Weapon partner Vajra attempting to help him, Asura become increasingly unstable overtime to the point of single handily slaughtering a group of witches on his own. Eventually, Asura developed an obsession to become powerful enough to never fear anything again. This resulted in Asura devouring Vajra so he can consume the souls of 99 innocent humans along with some of his own allies before taking a witch's soul, becoming the first Kishin with his madness in full bloom. Forced to hunt down his own son, Death defeated Asura and ripped the Kishin's skin off to create a sack to contend Asura's power in. Asura is then buried under the grounds that became the Death Weapon Meister Academy with Death himself routing his own Soul over Death City so Asura can never be released. Death also established Meister and Weapon teams to prevent more Kishin from appearing. Asura's release Despite Death's intent to keep his wayward son trapped forever, a witch named Medusa Gorgon made it her goal to free Asura for her own desire to change the world. The scheme Medusa conducted involved her child Crona, raised in abuse and torture to possess a antisocial personality not much different from Asura's, and child's Black Blood. Taking advantage of DWMA's anniversary celebration, Medusa has her followers Eruka and Free use the Black Blood to break Asura's seal. Once freed, easily defeating his younger brother Death the Kid and his ally Black Star in a single blow, Asura escapes with Death unable to pursue. From his hidden location where he begins to regain his strength, Asura's madness begins to enhance various evils over the world. Among the villains is the newly revived Arachne Gorgon who began searching for Asura to use his power to wipe out her enemies. The Hunt for Asura From the moon, Asura created Clowns from his being while recruiting the Death Scythe Justin Law to his side. Justin murdered a fellow Death Scythe named Joe Buttaki when he almost located Ashura, pinning the blame on Franken Stein. Regardless, the Meisters, Noah (Wrath), and Medusa were all looking for Asura their respective reasons. Eventually, because of his soul's similarity to Crona's, Asura was accidently detected by Maka Albern. At that time, Asura is confronted by Noah's group with the intent to capture. However, Crona arrived at the last second and absorbed Asura to enact his mother's desire. Despite being assimilated into Crona's body, Asura takes advantage of the child's breakdown to assert full control over his new body and mold it into his image. Anime In an alternate version of the storyline branching from after his escape from Death City, Asura flew to an abandoned mansion where he was found by Arachne as she tries to recruit him into her organization Arachnophobia to help her destroy Shibusen. He is at first aggravated by her presence and nearly strangles her to death with his scarves, yet accepts and comes to Baba Yaga's Castle. Arachne subdues Asura and harvests his insane wavelength to spread madness throughout the world and creates destructive weapons with his power. Returning to Arachne, realizing he fears her, Asura kills her and eats her soul to become a much larger, monstrous version of himself. With his new abilities, Asura overwhelmed the Meisters when they and their weapons confront him, but all their attacks prove useless. Soul is knocked out and Maka tries to bring him back. While defending her from the Kishin, Kid activates the Lines of Sanzu. Asura pierces Kid's chest with an over-sized finger, but the lines still activate. Black Star distracts Asura while Kid prepares and fires his attack. Asura is almost completely destroyed, except for a burned husk, which explodes into Asura's original form. Kid falls unconscious, and BlackStar tries to fight Asura alone, but he too falls. Maka and Soul return and find their friends defeated. Asura begins to torture Maka with fear and taunts her futile efforts to attack him, believing someone so weak and normal as a human could never defeat him. Maka strikes him with Kishin Hunter, but even so it proves useless. Asura reveals Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength fails to kill him because madness itself is not impure, but exists within everybody. Asura fires an attack at Maka, but Soul protects her and collapses. Enraged, Maka tries to take the Kishin on herself, but she is quickly defeated. She even tries to fight Asura while unconscious to avoid all fear, activating her powers as a weapon, but the Kishin quickly sees through her plan. When all hope seems lost and death seems imminent, Maka tells Asura she is relieved. This scares him, and he wonders how she could feel relieved in such a situation. She tells him her greatest power is not something special, it is "courage," which opposes fear. The Kishin becomes more and more frightened at her determination, and begins to go insane with frustration over why she would rely on something so pathetic and useless as "courage". Maka punches him in the face with a "fist full of courage," which surprisingly causes Asura's face to crack. As his body begins to shatter, Asura wonders how a punch full of something as simplistic as courage could defeat him. Maka tells him courage is indeed nothing special, that everybody has it. Before he explodes, Asura smiles to himself upon realizing that courage is therefore the same as madness: everybody has it. Powers and Ablities He was the strongest and most feared member of the Shinigami's "Eight Powerful Warriors". Shinigami once viewed Asura as his equal in might. Asura has a wide range of attacks which generally can cause a large amount of damage even if blocked. Asura producing Vajra from his mouth. Vajra: Though Asura ate his weapon partner, he can regurgitate it partially so that the pointed end extends from his mouth; he can still use the weapon in this state. He can rush the enemy while using his soul wavelength to create a twister-like air current around him, turning himself into a human drill. This attack was strong enough to break through Shinigami's shield and blow a hole through his body. Asura can also fire a powerful beam of energy from the tip of his weapon. Asura preparing his Compressed Wavelength attack. Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams: Not named as of yet, this attack begins with Asura folding his hands in a manner similar to praying, before creating small spheres of soul energy which become two circular eye-like symbols that both release a very powerful beam of energy. Asura defends using his Skin Scarves. *Skin Scarves: These scarves are made from Asura's own skin, giving him complete control over them. This allows him to use them as extra limbs or to shield himself from attacks. *Black Blood: In the anime, Asura's black blood allows him to recover from even severe injuries very quickly. He can regenerate lost limbs instantly and seems to have some form of resistance against attacks that would ordinarily destroy a Kishin. In the manga it is stated by Justin, Asura too feels the effects of Crona's Black Blood. *Shield: In the second fight between Asura and Shinigami in the anime, he was seen using a shield similar to Shinigami's, in the form of a red circle. It is filled with numerous symbols, most likely of Hindu or Buddhist origin. *Clown Generation: In the Manga, when the Madness Wavelength he gives off concentrates into a specific area, it is implyed in theory that it would create a contagiom of madness called Clowns, who's purpose is to simply spread the madness further. Category:Male Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Manga Villains Category:Demon Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deities Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Revived Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Ringmasters Category:Nihilists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Cheater Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Plagiarism Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fragment Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Knight of Cerebus